On-vehicle audio/video devices have become popular due to the recreation and entertainment properties themselves. Most of vehicles are equipped with on-vehicle audio/video systems comprising radio and video devices, etc. A conventional on-vehicle audio/video system generally comprises a controller, a data source and a playing device, all of which are coupled to each other by cables. The controller comprises a key panel, a signal generator, an encoder and a cable transmitter for controlling the data source and the playing device through cables. The data source comprises a cable receiver, a decoder, a micro-controller, a memory device, an encoder and a cable transmitter. The playing device comprises a cable receiver, a decoder, a micro-controller and a player. The operation of the known system is briefly illustrated as below. Once a key of the key panel is pressed, the signal generator generates a signal. The signal is encoded by the encoder and then transmitted via the cable transmitter to the data source and the playing device for decoding and sending to respective micro-processors. Thus, the data source and playing device can be controlled to implement corresponding functions. However, due to the cable-connections, it is not quite convenient to execute the required operations. The flexibility of installation of the system is also limited by the cable-connections. Moreover, since control panels are normally provided at the right side of steering wheels, drivers, who customarily steer their cars by using both hands, have to move one hand away from steer-wheels to operate the control panels, which is not only inconvenient for drivers' operation, but also liable to cause accidents.
In view of the above, an on-vehicle audio/video system is hereby provided for the ease of operation.